


i always and forever be yours, josie

by Hosieteam



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieteam/pseuds/Hosieteam
Summary: "I love you. I always have and I feel like I always will. Will you marry me?"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	i always and forever be yours, josie

Her birthday dress perfectly shaping her silhouette, Josie was right in the middle of the dock, a dancing light in her eyes. She watched the sunset give way to the stars. Hope by her side, in an equal beauty, who is holding her hand.

The breeze that rubbed her back and the perfume that floated in the air undoubtedly announced an underlying rain.

They both remained in comfortable silence until Hope began to speak.

"Your present. Just please listen to me."

Josie looked at her expectantly. Hope breathed lourder and started her speech.

"She is awesome. A magnificent work in progress. A very special woman. She's human in all its splendour and generated in me a sense of respect.

She knows how to cry but she also loves to laugh. Her pouty face makes her look like a teddy bear, it's pretty cute. But mostly, when she smiles, it's fucking contagious and goddamn beautiful. I mean, she's like really a soft babe and it's especially makes her very charming in her own way.

Of course, more than her perfect pretty face and her body most of us would kill for, I love how depth of mind, tolerant and smart she is, too.

Obviously, she's also talented and passionate, very conscientious and powerful as hell.

And I love how respectful she is and love how she is always emotionally involved in everything, with everyone. I admire how sensitive and caring she is as well.

I like that when she decides to open her heart to someone, she gives everything whatever the risks. And most of all, I love that she is always a devoted friend, sister, daughter and girlfriend. A trusting person. Even if it’s likely to end up hurting her.

And yeah, she also has her own shadows, and perhaps a bold move sometimes but I hear her for more than that. I know that no one can shoulder the burdens that she carry. That's why I also admire how she's still shinning even after all the storms and pains she went through. I love how she always finds hope to hold on to, even if it's feel hard to try and get there. 

I admire how brave and truly strong it makes her to me. I admire how stunning it makes her to me.

She is all this and that is why she is a song in my heart, my one tell, the soulmate I am truly honored to have. The human being that I respect, admire and love the most. 

My favorite person ever.

I would like her to feel herself as I feel her because she would fall in love for sure.

Because yes, I do. I will do it every second.

Because you're an adventure, my emotional journey. Because you know how to make my heart smile, how to make me laugh in a heartbeat and how to affect me like a hurricane in the chest and a fire on my skin. Because you could probably also break my heart if you tried, burn my soul.

Because you're just full of magic and I should be dumb to giving up on you."

The eyes shining with love, the purest smile on the lips, Hope pauses a knee to the ground, opening a case and unveiling a beautiful ring.

"Hope" whisper the brunette in front of the girl with eyes like an ocean of secrets. Eyes in which she had drowned more times than she could count.

"I always and forever be yours, Josie."

Josie was crying and smiling at the same time. It was quiet but deafening. I guess it was the sound of the rain which was beginning to fall and mingled with the tears on her face. Or her heart who was beating so fast that she could feel it on the point of stopping beating under the influence of unfettered emotions. Whatever it was, the love she felt in the present moment was undeniably deep and immeasurable. She would never want to let it go. To let her go.

"I love you. I always have and I feel like I always will. Will you marry me?"

If Josie knew one thing right now, it was that she saw one of her birthday dreams come true.

"Of course I will. A thousand times yes! This is my only hope to hold on to."

After slipping the ring on the brunette's finger, the auburn haired girl got back on her feet, and while the raindrops fell like cold caresses on their warm skin, Hope pressed her lips on Josie's lips.

"I love you, Hope Mikaelson."


End file.
